


鬼怪王朝1

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 鬼怪王朝 [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF, 允埈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 請勿上升正主瑟熙
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: 鬼怪王朝 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200578





	鬼怪王朝1

**Author's Note:**

> 請勿上升正主
> 
> 瑟熙

火把上油布燃燒著，微弱火光閃爍，微光之中僅能看出黑暗之中洞窟輪廓，洞頂滴著水，水珠掉落地面聲音清脆，匯集成流，順著地勢淌流，洞窟內陰暗潮濕，空氣中瀰漫著腐臭，悠遠深處時不時傳來猛獸嘶吼。

兩側洞壁鑿了數十個空間，用比胳膊還粗的木條做成牢籠，伸手不見五指的牢籠內，關著從世界各地蒐羅而來的珍奇異獸，不只是珍稀的野獸，裡頭還關了不少兇猛陰毒的妖怪，例如殘暴的斗玉神、又或是最常見的獨腳鬼。

兩名身著玄黑斗篷蒙著頭的男人，舉著火把推著用來運水的推車，踏過顛簸地面一面交談，一面檢查所有牢門都妥當鎖上了。

這些鬼怪都是在他們之上教主的珍藏，除了供教主玩味之外，魔教內部還有一套法子，控制這些猛獸為所欲為，通常是幾個偏僻小村落，放一隻妖怪就能滅村。

「那門是不是開了？」斗篷男人其中一人指著最後一個牢籠壓低聲音說道，只見牢門敞開一晃一晃的，兩人立刻緊張了起來，若是裡頭有甚麼怪物跑出來可就遭了。

兩人對望一眼，嚥了嚥口水，緩慢的靠近敞開的牢籠，如履薄冰，大氣都不敢喘一下，冷汗直流，這裡關的沒一個是好東西，被教主責罰還不算大事，怕是放出什麼陰毒之物，直接把命賠上了也說不定。

其中一人來到牢籠前，顫抖的胳膊將火把湊了過去，漆黑一片的牢房在昏黃的火光下勾勒出輪廓，最深處傳來對火光感到不滿的悶聲低吼，牢房角落有一龐然大物，太過巨大而看不清完整型態，只看見黑暗中一只有碗口大的眼珠子猛然睜開，青色的眼珠在一篇漆黑之中特別明顯。

「沒事，還在還在。」鬆了一口氣，快速的將牢籠鎖上，臨走前還確認了下鎖頭，還好這籠關的不是特別危險之物，雖然也是只妖怪，但已是最溫和的了。

緩過緊張的情緒，兩人加緊腳步離開這聚集了妖魔鬼怪的洞穴，享受著外頭人世理所當然的暖陽和開了滿樹的春花，這個洞窟位在都城後方山丘，恰能遠眺整個漢陽。

任誰都沒注意到的是，有個小東西趁著巡邏人不注意，爬上了運水的推車，黑暗之中誰都沒有察覺，小東西長得可怕，渾身疙瘩，但因為還幼小倒是醜陋中又有幾分可憐。

小東西一出洞窟，便飛也似的從推車上溜走，深深吸了一口清新空氣，這是打從牠出現以來從沒感受過的舒爽，初次見到的暖陽溫熱，洞窟裡的陰冷全都被曬得消散。

初生之犢不畏虎，對於全新的世界小東西毫不畏懼，似是愉悅的奔跑走跳，消失在山丘樹林之間。

\--

自古異象總有許多不同的解釋，暮春之初，暖陽周圍出現了一圈多彩的霓光，有人說是吉兆，卻也有人討論其凶險。

同一日，暮春三月才剛開起頭，王宮裡忙得翻天覆地，下至宮女、上至大王，沒有一人例外，新王即位不過兩年，王妃倒是還沒懷上世子，區區一個承恩尚宮卻已臨盆待產。

王妃可不只一次想要害死那女人，但離奇的是每次都失敗收場，王自然是對於世子的誕生充滿喜悅之情，王妃只能在一旁陪笑，心裡卻恨不得生下一個怪物。

子時剛過，產房內便傳來嬰兒宏亮哭聲，光是聽哭聲鏗鏘有力，足以證明是一位康泰的世子。

但產房的門戶卻遲遲沒有動靜，眾臣七嘴八舌的等待著，王妃也按捺著不安的情緒等待著。

過了良久，一名宮女才怯生生的抱著嬰兒走了出來，宮女走到王面前，臉上表情有些猶豫、又有些驚恐。

「倒是掀開啊，讓我看看世子的模樣。」王命令道。

「殿下，是、是鬼胎。」宮女輕輕掀開棉布一角，露出嬰孩的臉。

同一時間王看見嬰兒退了一大步，回過神後竟當著眾臣的面前，奪過嬰兒狠狠朝地面一摔，在場所有人都嚇得立刻下跪，宮女更是頻頻求饒。

王妃在一旁目睹一切，只見嬰孩圓潤的臉頰，看著惹人憐愛，但就是一雙眼睜開，眼珠子居然是金色，瞳孔細長一條，一看就是妖物，還真生下個妖怪了。

「這什麼妖怪，把那妖女斬了！」王大喊道，承恩尚宮如何喊冤都無效，才剛生完孩子便被拖出去斬首，這還不足以平緩王的怒氣，既然妖女除掉了，那妖怪的野種也得除掉，下令讓人把嬰兒投入井裡溺死。

但就在眾人不注意之時，誰也沒注意到有個小東西接近了剛出生的小世子，嗅了嗅小世子後竟然變成一個小孩子。

當侍衛奉王之命準備抓嬰兒時，眾人才發現多了一個小孩，侍衛一伸手就被小孩子尖銳的牙咬住，小孩力氣極大，咬出了個血洞，疼得讓侍衛不敢靠近。

此時宮中老巫女推開人群上前查看，只見小孩子一抬起頭，生著一雙宛若蒼天的青色眸子，讓眾人大驚，這肯定又是妖怪，一只妖怪不夠，現在又多了一只，宮中還不大亂，但老巫女一看見青瞳的怪物卻立刻跪下朝著兩個孩子一拜。

「殿下，這孩子萬萬不可殺，成人後必不凡啊！」老巫女慎重的對王說道。

「但那東西生著一雙妖怪的眼睛，一看就是不祥，現在又多了一個不知哪來的妖物，怎麼能夠把這樣的東西留在宮中。」王不解的說道，情緒還是憤怒，幾次差點衝上前踩踏嬰孩，王妃在一旁輕輕拽著王的衣襬制止，但同時也忌憚著那兩個孩子，只見青眼的小怪物惡狠狠的瞪著欲傷害嬰兒的人們。

「殿下可知青瞳孩子的來歷嗎？」老巫女恭敬的說道，「那孩子可是巨口鬼啊，巨口鬼遇上不凡之人，便會化為人形守護輔佐，最好的證據就是那雙青瞳。」

「沒想到有生之年，我居然能夠遇上巨口鬼，這孩子萬萬不可弒啊，殿下。」

世子驚天動地的出生在漢陽城被傳了開來，越傳越可怕，有人說世子是青面獠牙的鬼怪，有人傳言世子是吃人的怪物，民間越傳越誇張，皆是茶餘飯後對王室的諷刺。

正因如此，世子從小不得寵愛，王也從不顧其死活，與另一位被說是巨口鬼的孩子從小便由保姆尚宮養大，還給他兩取了名字，世子喚做長埈，藍眼睛的孩子就叫做誠允，隨著長埈逐漸成長，誠允也同世子一塊長成俊美青年，盡責的擔任世子的護衛。

不被重視倒也是件挺好的事，宮裡沒人會管長埈要做什麼，其他弟弟們忙著學怎麼當個王，長埈天天往宮外跑，也不用什麼偽裝，反正市井間都謠傳世子是個醜陋的怪物，誰能料想到卻是一介美男子。

誠允也總是跟著長埈到處走動，沉默寡言但卻忠心耿耿，且武藝高強，從小長埈遇過不下十次的暗殺，無論是投毒或暗器，誠允一一破解，有他在長埈一點都不必擔心遇險。

這天長埈又出宮玩了，到不是遊走市街，而是到獵場狩獵，兩人騎著馬在青草地奔走，皋月的微風輕撫臉面，駿馬踢踏的馬蹄聲和青年玩樂的笑聲，宛若一幅嬉戲圖。誠允臉上最真摯的笑臉只會對著長埈展開，那個在他心底必定會成為朝鮮的王的男人。

打獵射箭都是體力與精力活，但長埈彷彿感受不到疲憊似的，下了馬便動作靈活的爬上一顆李樹摘李子解饞，誠允在地面上看著，不禁皺起眉頭。

「邸下，你快下來。」誠允在樹下喊道，但長埈卻只是越爬越高。

「等我摘到上邊的甜李子，馬上就下去了。」長埈笑著回覆。

當他爬上細枝伸手想要碰到邊上的李子時，樹枝搖晃更顯劇烈，從小便常摔跤的長埈一個不穩踩空，幾乎是臉朝著下方墜落。

好在誠允在樹下眼明手快，輕而易舉的接住長埈，否則從離地數呎的枝條上摔下來，不死也剩半條命。

「我就讓你快下來了。」誠允無奈的說道，雖說他並不是人類，接住長埈這點小事難不倒他。

「哥這不是接住我了嗎？」長埈嘻笑道，從袖子裡拿出一顆李子，在掉下來之前他還是勾到樹枝了，成功摘下一顆果子，「我也不是毫無收穫的呢！」

長埈賴在誠允身上不下來，用衣衫上擦了擦便咬了一口子，如糖蜜般的清甜湧入嘴裡，一下子解了烈日下的乾顆，他把咬了一口的李子遞到誠允的嘴邊，燦爛的笑著要他也來一口，後者盯著半晌才順了他的意啃了一口李子，表皮酸澀中帶點苦，果肉卻是鮮甜，蜜一般漬了整張嘴。

就在他們玩鬧同時，有人騎著馬匹靠近，誠允聽力敏銳，立即放下長埈，警戒的擋在他面前。

小時候他們也有過這樣的經歷，那時有人不知是刻意，又或者只是走心，來人伴隨著馬蹄聲朝著長埈放了一枝箭，好在那時誠允當機立斷，伸手接下了箭，否則那枝箭矢會正中長埈的胸口。

來人騎著匹黑馬靠近，著裝上能能看出是宮中侍衛，誠允率先看清帽緣之下那清秀的臉龐，解除警戒後胸前握著長刀的手也放下，那人一下馬便鄭重的在長埈面前行了個禮。

「怎麼了嗎，永宅？」長埈問道。

宮中派系紛亂，尤其是後宮互相鬥爭，身邊沒幾個親信是不可能的。尤其長埈從小無依無靠，更是需要有自己的人馬，誠允在他小時候便開始布局，威脅利誘並施，與王妃娘娘手下兵卒一比固然不算什麼，但多一些情報來源更能護長埈周全。

除了誠允之外，永宅也是長埈能夠完全信任的親信之一，平時總是暗中探查宮中每個人的動態，並且向誠允回報，誠允確信收集足夠的情報才能護自己主子一世平安。

「太醫院的勝民來報，殿下病倒現已經意識不清。」永宅臉色有些憂慮，眼角餘光打量著誠允陰沉的表情，殿下若是駕崩，那宮中必定掀起腥風血雨，一切發生的太過快速。

「真可惜，現在不是玩的時候了，我們回宮吧。」長埈遺憾的笑了笑，三人立刻上馬，向王宮奔去。

這一切都像是有人安排好似的，長埈的世子弟弟們恰巧也都到了能夠自立的年，大王突然病倒，宮中流言四起，不少人認定大王的病可能源自王妃毒害，好讓自己的兒子上位，而自己垂簾聽政。

宮中的腥風血雨，從這一刻拉開序幕。

-續


End file.
